A discovering Journey
by neofrack
Summary: In the world where mammals still fighting each other, foxes were considered the most dangerous mammal. Nick Wilde is one of them, but he was no ordinary fox. Being raised by a bunny is the one thing that made him different. Furthermore, he spent most of his life living alone without seeing the outside world. When he finally see it though, everythings are not in his favor.


A/N : yeah, I kinda have a writer block, so i rambling something to make ideas flows, but comes out with a whole new AU. My other story would definitely be finished though, it's on the end game. I just need something to cover from the last chapter to the ending. By the way, I kinda want to try first person perspective so there you go.

Update 22/5/18 : Fixed some punctuation and capitals.

It hurts.

My ear ringing as I tried to get up. I fall to the ground just after I stand as my leg can't hold anymore weight. My condition forced me to crawl away from the very thing that caused me into this. A small leg step on my back, pinned me to the ground as I can't crawl anymore.

"Nick, I'm so sorry it has to be this way."

The bunny that I trusted with my life used her leg to turned my body over and then pointing her blade toward me.

"You don't have to do this."

I didn't give up to convience her. I still trust that she would do the right thing.

"I had to, forgive me." She said as she raised her blade ready to finish me.

I look her in the eyes as I accept my fate. Even though I'm not in that form, time feels more slowly as the bunny in front of me swinging her blade down. I wonder if this what mammals have been saying about near death experience.

Speaking of time,

How can it comes to this ?

I remembering the moment where this is all began….

 **6 MONTHS AGO….**

I woke up as sunshine dazzling my eyes through the window. Birds chirping are helping me to stay awake and not to fall asleep again. I slowly opened my eyes adjusting it to the light. When I can finally see, the first thing on my vision was my small table beside the bed with my things on the top of it.

Another boring day of my life.

No matter. I manage to live hapily for 17 years, why would I stop now ?

I get down from my bed, tyding it up and goes to wash myself. You probably wondering who am I at this point. Well, if you're looking for crazy adventure, you've come to the wrong place, I'm just a plain fox.

That's what I thought at first before my life turned 180 degree, but we get to it later. After the cold of the water completely woke me up to the world, I goes outside to do one of my daily activities. I picked up the blueberries one by one and put it into the basket. Living in the middle of the woods was great. All kinds of berries and fruit were provided all around me, and there's even a water spring at the back of my house. But of course, all things is not perfect. Life without any mammals around can certaintly make you crazy. I myself would go crazy if bon wasn't around. When I was still a kit, my parents were died in the hands of bad mammals. I was 1 year old when Bon found me. She was kind enough to take and raise me. At first she would come here everyday even at night to take care of me, but as I grew older, her visit became less frequent. Now she only comes once a week. I tried to follow her or even go outside of this area of the wood, but she forbids me to do it. She said that the bad mammals that killed my parents are still looking for me. That's why I never leave. That too is the reason why this house is covered in vines, making mammals hard to spot it.

A knock on the door returns me back to the reality.

"Nick you there?" A familiar voice asked

Speak of the devil.

I proceed to the door and opened it, revealing a middle aged bunny standing in front of the door.

Oh, did I say Bon was a bunny ?

"Bonnie!" I immediately hug her

"Ooof, hey Nicky." She said

"So, what book did you bring this time? " I release and asked her

"Why don't we get In first?"

"Oh yeah, please come in."

Even though I'm 18 years old, I still act like a child.

Bonnie gets in and we both sit at the nearest chair.

"Here you go Nicky." Bonnie handing me a book

I take the book, and sees it's cover.

 _The art of trading._

"It's all about the traders, how they work, and how to be them."

"Thanks, bon." I thanked her as I looked and amazed by the book

Living like this means you have no information about the outside world. Fortunately Bonnie was kind enough to bring him a new book every week for him to read. Aside from the book bonnie sometimes tells him a few interesting story about the outside world.

"So…do you want me to make blueberry pie?" Bonnie asked me

"Sure!" I answer without doubt.

Bonnie blueberry pie is the most delicious food I ever taste. Even though she already taught me how to make it, the taste is different compared what she makes. Once a week for a tremendeous food is opportunity that can't be waste.

"Anything interesting happened?" I asked her

"Not much, oh, yesterday I met rabbit girl, she was scolded by her mother because she destroyed something. I talked to her, and she seems pretty pised at his mother too."

A girl huh…

"Do you know her?"

"Kind of, why?"

"What she likes?"

"Uh, she looks hard and rough on the outside, but the truth is she soft and caring to other mammals."

"What's her name?"

"That question Nicky, I can't answer, here you go." Bonnie said as she put the pie on the table

"Oh man, cmon bon, It's not like I will met her anyway."

"Maybe someday I'll tell you, now eat your food."

"Fine."

While I eat the pie, Bonnie looked at the window for a few minutes when she suddenly stand up.

"It seems like I have to leave."

"What ? already?" my face showing disbelievement

"I'm sorry Nick, today my work is much more than the usual, so I got to get going."

It's not fair. Growing up without family and friends and have to stays in one place because some mammals going for your head is really not fair. Sometimes I wish to just let the bad mammals find me and confront them rather than staying here. I know that it's a bad thought and bon would probably pissed when she knows that, but living alone can sure make your mind out of the ordinary.

"Bon, can I please come with you?" I rarely ask her this question, because I already know what the answer, but it's worth a try

"Nick, we've talked about this, you can't."

"I promise not to draw attention."

"It's too risky."

"Please bon, it's just you never stays here long, and I'm kind of lonely."

Bonnie fell silent for a moment when she hears that and then talked.

"I'm sorry Nick, maybe tomorrow if I'm not busy, I'll come here again."

From past experience, I know she's not gonna coming. It's just a sweet talk for me every time she saw me sad when she's leaving, but I didn't tell her anything about that. She's like a mother to me and I don't want her to feel sad either.

"See you soon Nick." bon said as she gets out of the house, leaving me alone, again.

 _When you're trading, you must understand the mind of the mammals you trade with, this are needed to gain profit everytime you're trading._

I sip my blueberry tea for a moment before going back to reading. These books are the only thing that keeps me company on my lonely day. It's already noon and bon was knowhere to be seen. I secretly hoping that she would come and suprises me, but i expect too much. I try not to think about it and focused on my book. A knocking on the door completely grab my attention from the book. I never been so happy when I heard that. I instantly closed my book and reached for the door.

"Bon, you're….." What I see makes me pauses for a second.

"Here ?"

Instead of bon, I see a different rabbit, a little bit slimmer from bon, and definitely younger. Assuming from her look, this rabbit must be a she, and she has violet eyes just like bon. I quickly examined her, She was wearing something like a metal ? I've read a book about some people wearing a metal to protect them from sharp things, I'ts called plate mail if I remember correctly, is this it ? I never seen one myself. My eyes moves to the thing dangling on her hips. A sword.

A _weapon having various forms but consisting typically of a long, straight or slighty curved blade, sharp-edged on one or both sides, with one end pointed and the other fixed in a hilt or handle._

I could still remember perfectly what I read. Sword are one off many thing that i wish to have if I ever get out of here. The bunny twitching her nose is what brings me back to reality.

I don't know what to do at this situation. Bon says that if I ever meet mammals other than her, then I should run, but my loneliness is telling to just stay calm and greet her. And that's what I do. Never cross my mind it would be my greatest regret.

"Uh….hi?" I said in awkward.

There was no reaction. Her face shows that she was confuse as well, Actually, no, she was trying to remembering something. Her eyes widened after a few second. I decided to ask her once more.

"Can I help you?"

As an answer the bunny draw her sword and charged.

As soon as I see her drawing her sword, I backed out. The bunny swing her sword to my place a second later. She quickly regain her balance and slowly narrowed the distance between us.

"How can one of you still exist?" The bunny said

"What?"

I don't know what she mean by that, but this whole situation made me remember.

 _You're still being hunted Nick, Don't go outside_.

Oh god.

My curiousness slowly changed to fear. Is this bunny is the one who's killing his family ? I was too young to remember who killed my parents and Bon never told me the details of them.

"Are there more of you?" she asked again

"What do you mean?" I still doesn't get what she asked.

She's getting more close to me ready to strike. I need to run.

I looked at the door in my left. The bunny sees my gaze and probably knows my intention, but I risk and run for it. I let out a scream of pain when I felt a sting on my right leg. I fall to the ground and saw my right leg flowing blood from the wound the bunny caused.

it hurt like hell, but fear overrun me as I tried to run with limp. My body was thrown to the side when the bunny kicked me in the stomach. Before I could recover, her whole body pinned me down as she pointed her blade at my neck.

"Answer my question fox!"

"I don't know what you mean!"

The bunny didn't accept my answer as she raising her sword.

I was not ready to die.

"Please don't kill me." I beg her

The bunny paused when she's heard that. I can look doubt appearing on her face.

The handle of the sword hitting my head is the last thing I see before the world around me turned black.

The first thing I felt was the pain in my head and leg and back. I tried to reached my head, but my hands are being pulled by something. As I slowly opened my eyes, I see the trees were moving backward. I meed a few seconds before I realize my whole situation is. I was dragged by the bunny from before with a rope that ties my hand. My feet were also tied, though it doesn't make any differences because I don't think my leg can run with this wound. Panicked attacked me as I tried to call for help but can't. My muzzle are also shut tight with a rope, resulting me just making a muffled noise.

The bunny notice his awakening and turned around.

I struggle to get off my bound.

"You should be gratefull that I'm not killing you yet, what I asked you in return was sit tight and let me drag you."

After failing my attempt, I stopped and looked at the bunny in the eyes. I tried to talk, but muffled noise is what I make with this tied muzzle.

"You got something to say fox?"

I nodded as an answer.

The bunny sighed as she untie the rope on my muzzle.

"What are you going to do with me?" I immediately asked

"Bring you back to the council of course, what else?"

"What council?"

"Don't play dumb with me fox, we both know that you been fighting us for a long time."

"What ? I don't know any of that ! I'm just a fox living peacefully on my house for 10 years until you came, striking me at my own house, and now dragged me to an uknowkn place ? All my life, there are only 1 mammals I know and she's a bunny, She's kind, caring, and absolutely nothing like you!"

Fear and anger is flowing through me when I said that making her pauses, wondering about something.

"You're lying."

"Look, if you don't trust me, asked a bunny named b…" my sentence were cut when she grabbed my muzzle, shutting it tight. I tried to force it open, but I can't.

How can a bunny have this much strength ?

"Listen here fox, I'm not gonna fall for one of your "tricks" so here is what gonna happen…." She said while tying my muzzle

"You're going to be quiet and let me drag you, if you makes any moves or noise, I will slit your throat, Understand?"

From her tone, I know she wasn't playing around, so I nodded to her.

"Good." The rabbit turned around

I never felt so powerless in my life. I regret any of my action before. I should've look first before I opened the door and I definitely should've run when I see it's not bon.

Without knowing what would happen, I let myself be dragged by the rabbit that later would decide my fate.


End file.
